


Haze

by Haywoodublowme



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, aleks is a stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Brett needed a hookup. When he meets his dealer for the first time, he doesn't expect him to be attractive.





	Haze

“You should’ve seen all the fucking coke he had in his pocket! Like the guy owned a bakery or somethin’!”

Brett had walked past the group of men who were in a small circle, all exchanging stories while chain smoking in front of the bar. The cold wind wasn’t too harsh, though it kept Brett motivated to get inside of the bar as quickly as he could. The door shut behind him and he moved his way towards to the back tables. There was music faintly playing through the sea of voices, clinking of bottles, and laughter that took over.

He found an empty table with two stools and sat on one of them. He already hated the whole scene. It was all a stupid idea, to meet up in a public place at a popular time for a trade off like this. Though he didn’t know that many connections and if this is what it took then so fucking be it. He pulled out his phone and stared at the time. It was about to be ten and the plan was to meet there at ten. Brett sighed and knew he was probably not going to show up at all.

Brett’s eyes adverted up from his phone and was taken aback when a blonde was sitting right across from him. 

“You must be-“  
“ImmortalHD. Yeah, that’s me.” He shoved his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie.  
“Right so, let’s get this over with then.” Brett pulled out his wallet and the other laughed.  
“Dude wait, I’m not going to give you it here. My place is down the block just walk with me over. Can’t you see there’s way to many people here?” 

Brett scoffed. “I guess so, then why didn’t you invite me to your house in the first place?” 

“I mean I had to see you in real life in public first! It’s safer and I’ve learned my lesson before.” The blonde got up from his seat and motioned Brett to follow. What the hell was he getting himself into. 

Brett followed him out of the bar and down the sidewalk. “So are you really going to give me the stuff at your house or are you going to lead me into another location?” Brett walked up next to him.

“Yes, dude. I’m just a little paranoid about inviting strangers into my own home, just like anyone else. Besides,” He looked him up and down, putting the hood of his hoodie over his head. “Aren’t you a little too old to be asking through some friend from work who he should buy weed from?” He stifled a laugh. 

“Aren’t you a little too old to be going by ‘ImmortalHD’?” Brett retorted back. 

“Ouch that burned. I guess you can just call me Aleks then.” He turned back around. 

Brett could recall back to his coworker Trevor telling him about his weed smoking roommate before. Though when all these new articles came out about weed being able to help with stress, he figured maybe it could help like it did back in his past. Trevor was helpful enough to hook him up with his phone number and the ominous trade off would ensue. 

They both started to approach a decent looking brownstone building. Aleks opened the small gate and closed it once Brett walked in. Aleks walked up the stairs and up to the front door. Brett adjusted his hat though he was looking at Aleks’, who fidgeted a little longer than usual to pull out his house key while he tried to make some glances at Brett. He had to admit it was kind of attractive. 

“So Brett, how much are you looking for?” Aleks asked as he put the key back into the front of his joggers. 

“Oh uh, I don’t know I’ll just have to see.” Brett tried to play it somewhat smooth, trying to remember the numbers he Googled that would sound like enough to last him awhile. As much as Brett smoked in college, it was usually his friends buying it from the dealer and him just paying his friends back what he owned from the split. 

Aleks nodded and opened the door, locking it after the two walked in. 

“Just wait on the couch and I’ll get you ready.” Aleks sauntered off to a door down the hallway. 

Brett didn’t sit, instead he looked around the living room of the apartment. This wouldn’t be a long transaction anyway. 

Aleks dug around in his chest that was the most organized thing he owned. Every strain was sorted into his own made order. He pulled out a few different labeled baggies with large buds in them and went to his bookshelf to grab a pipe. 

“Usually, I don’t do something like this. But because you’ve been patient and I can tell you’re new in the scene, I’d figure I’d give you some free sample puffs before buying anything.” Aleks set the baggies onto the coffee table and held up the pipe so Brett could see the marble patterned ceramic piece. 

“I mean, if you say so sure I’d be okay with that. There better not be any weird shit laced in these though.” Brett looked down at the bags then back at Aleks’ brown eyes. 

“Never. These are all organic and some of my favorite hybrids.” Aleks sat down onto the couch and Brett followed along. There wasn’t much difference to any of them, if he was being honest with himself. Though this guy was way too fucking attractive for him to just leave and he needed a reason to talk to him just a little longer. Why spend a Saturday night playing Fornite when all your friends were out anyway. 

Aleks grabbed the grinder that was left on the table and went to work. Brett watched his hands and saw the concentration on his face. His hood was down so now Brett could get a better look at him. He snapped out of his trance when Aleks opened it to put into the pipe. He grabbed a lighter from the pocket of his hoodie. 

So Brett. Is this your first time?” Aleks looked up at him while he smashed the weed down into the hole with the bottom edge of the lighter. 

“Well since college, which was a long time..I guess. I just need something to help me take myself off of work. Thought I just go full circle now.” Brett sat back onto the couch. 

Aleks was lucky his roommate Trevor would direct people who were looking for smoke to him. It was a good way to bring in new costumers that would keep coming back again. 

“That’s cool. I do it for that reason too, nice to just be able to get high and tune out for awhile.” Aleks held the pipe to his mouth and lit up the bowl. He took a long inhale and moved his thumb from the hole. 

Brett watched as the smoke poured from his nostrils as the pipe and lighter was passed over to him. 

Brett followed what Aleks did. He remembered what he had to do, it wasn’t his first time and he felt pretty confident in his skills. Though maybe over confident when he took it in one too many seconds longer and imminently started coughing up a lung. Aleks jumped up and ran to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He opened it for Brett who was dying on the couch and handed it to him.  
“Jesus dude, I thought you would know what you’re doing.” Aleks laughed at Brett as he tried to recover.  
“Shut up I’m fine!” Brett cleared his throat after he finally calmed down from his coughing fit. He was for sure not expecting it to be as potent as it was. He took the pipe back to take a second chance and this time counted in his head. Much more cleaner and less hacking. 

“How is it? You feel that THC hitting you already?” Aleks asked as he took it back and did another hit from the pipe. 

“Just as good as I remembered it being,” Brett took the pipe back from Aleks and flicked the lighter. “Am I just going to get high on your couch with you?” Brett inhaled, making sure to take his thumb on the hole and exhaling. 

“I mean sure. Trevor is out with his boyfriend tonight so I have the whole place to do what I want.” Aleks was hoping this very hot as hell guy would want to stay for longer. 

Brett passed it back to Aleks. “Sure, I’ll stay over and get high with you for awhile. I didn’t have any other plans for tonight anyway.” Brett had already done everything he needed to take care of earlier in prep of him wanting to get weed at night. Trevor told him that Aleks would probably be a hour or two late to their meeting spot they planned over text. 

—  
The two had already gone through so many hits from the pipe that Aleks went and grabbed one of his bongs from the bookshelf. It even had a lighter on a retractable cable on it for an easier access. They were both stoned as fuck and ready for more. Brett’s tolerance level was already pretty low and he was feeling ever so comfortable sitting next to Aleks. He wasn’t feeling drowsy he was just very calm and had a goofy grin on. Aleks’ eyes were looking pretty red and was fixated on getting things set up. They had been watching a few videos beforehand and giggly at all the stupid jokes. They finally settled on putting on some background music so they could talk to each other a bit. 

“Alright all set up. Wanna take the first hit?” Aleks pointed the bong towards Brett and he took it into his lap.  
“Well I’d be honored. Thank you.” He rubbed his own eyes before putting his mouth on the glass and lighting up the weed. He took a long inhale and exhaled it all into Aleks’ face.  
“That was dangerously close to being a shotgun kiss.” Aleks laughed. 

“Hm? What’s that mean?”  
“It’s when you inhale and exhale while someone is kissing you into their mouth.”  
“Sounds pretty saucy.”  
“It is. I’ve done it. It’s really hot.”  
Brett watched as Aleks took his hit and placed the bong on the table for a break. 

“Wanna try it?” Brett asked, picking up the bong and winked at Aleks. 

“The shotgun kiss? I mean...sure! If you’re up for it I mean I won’t be offended if you change your mind. Or like if you want to another day considering we both see each other after this or something.” Aleks sat up and moved closer to Brett. 

“Cool. You should start it then.” He handed Aleks’ the bong who snatched it from him. 

Aleks took a deep inhale and grabbed Brett’s face to pull him close, their lips touched and that’s when Brett felt him exhale. Whatever smoke didn’t make it in his mouth poured out the sides. As much as both of them didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want Brett to start choking again. 

“Holy shit. That was the best kiss I ever felt in my life.” Brett adjusted his hat while Aleks started laughing. 

“Dude that’s such a lame line. Couldn’t you think of anything better?” Aleks moved in closer so they were right up next to each other.  
“I’m so high right now I really can’t comprehend a better line. Want to try that again?” Brett asked and Aleks quickly nodded.  
The smoke was exchanged between there mouths and Aleks blew it all back into Brett’s face.  
“Can we do that again though maybe without the weed?” Brett’s eyes looked away at first though darted back to Aleks. 

“Really? Alright though I doubt it’ll be as fun.” They both leaned in for the kiss. Aleks wrong. This was fucking incredible without drugs.  
They pulled apart and Aleks felt his face turn all hot. Brett kept looking at him as the other tried to think of another topic to bring up. Keep it smooth.  
“So uh- why are you looking at me like that?” Aleks raised an eyebrow. Brett’s eyes were on him which made Aleks’ stomach flutter. 

“Hmm...your face. Your beautiful eyes. Your smile.” Brett was taken aback when Aleks went back in for a kiss and he quickly closed his eyes. 

The two of them were locked in, heads tilted and Aleks was all on top of Brett wrapping his arms around him. The kiss broke off and they both started laughing at how excited they were. 

“Please more. I want you to touch me.” Aleks whispered and Brett went back into the kiss, they were both hungry for so something physical after eyeing each other all night.  
“Bedroom is down the hall.” Aleks got off of Brett and stood up. Usually he wasn’t ever this aroused to just run to his bedroom, the foreplay was usually done on the couch. Though Brett had been over long enough and he needed to keep it going.  
“Come here.” Brett stood up and took Aleks arms to wrap around his own neck. “On the count of three jump and wrap your legs around me. 1, 2, 3!” Aleks jumped and Brett grabbed him perfectly on the ass as Aleks’ legs were around Brett’s waist so he was now holding him. 

Brett walked over to the room and pushed the door open with the tip of his boot, he walked over to the bed to then lay Aleks onto it, then going to lay next to Aleks. It had been a long time since Aleks had anyone laying on his bed that wasn’t his obnoxious roommates. 

Brett looked around Aleks’ room and laughed a little at the bookshelf across from the bed that was displaying all of his bongs, pipes, and one book that looked to be about using cannabis with cooking. What a stoner.  
“Let’s keep on going.” Aleks sat up and motioned Brett to go lean against the pillows that were propped up behind him. He gave himself a mental high five for actually making his bed for once and it came in handy.  
Once Brett was propped up, Aleks straddled on top of him and the two started to kiss again. The bed was small, though they both fit on fine as long as they didn’t make any quick moves to accidentally knock someone off and onto the hardwood floors. 

“Please touch me already.” Aleks whispered and Brett nodded, moving his hands to Aleks’ lower back to move down to his butt. Brett could hear Aleks whimper at the touch. They broke the kiss again and Brett moved down to start to press kisses down his neck. 

Aleks thought he was going to be super annoyed by Brett’s facial hair on his body though it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. He pressed into Brett’s hands who then yelped when he felt his ass get spanked. Hard.  
“Sorry was that too much?” Brett looked up and Aleks smiled.  
“I love the way that feels.” Aleks purred.  
Brett felt the pit of his stomach get hot, he was completely aroused. 

The two had flipped over so Brett was now on top of him and went right back to start bitting on his skin which made Aleks’ back arch. “Keep going...” Aleks mumbled as Brett started to move his hands onto Aleks’ stomach under his hoodie and felt the fabric of his t-shirt. Aleks moves his arms up so he could get if pulled off of him. 

Brett tossed the black hoodie onto the ground and started to slowly push his shirt up to his ribs. “Would you like me to continue on?” Brett asked and Aleks nodded quickly. 

He pulled up the shirt and also tossed that onto the ground. He could feel Aleks’ hips roll up into him once he placed his teeth back onto his collarbones. 

“You like the way I dig my teeth into your skin?” Brett asked and ran his hands up and down Aleks’ chest.  
“Yes, a lot. Please touch me more.” Aleks’ moved his eyes down to his groin and back up to meet Brett’s eyes.  
He moved his hand down and moved it onto his pants, right around his lower abdomen. “You seem really excited. Did you plan to get high with me so I could be here with you?”  
“I mean, yeah of course. Look at you, you’re fucking hot. Why would I spend the night alone when I could be with you?” Aleks bit his lip and raised his eyebrows.  
“Wow. You’re such a fucking slut,” Brett laughed. “Thank you though. I’m glad I followed through with you.” He started to undo Aleks button and zipper of his black pants and pulled them down to his thighs. Aleks shifted a bit to move them off completely. 

Usually at this point Aleks would start whining and begging to get his dick touched already. Though this time was different, he didn’t want to rush anything. Brett ran his hands up and down his thighs while he grazed his teeth down Aleks’ neck. Hands squeezing his legs and moving back up to slowly pull down the waistband of his underwear. 

Brett got his underwear off and threw them aside. He went down to place kisses on his inner thighs, hearing Aleks groan in pleasure.

“Please don’t stop.” Aleks felt Brett start to bite into him and tossed his head back. 

Brett moved his hand to move to the base of his hard cock and trailed up to the head.  
“Spread your legs a little more for me- there you go.” Brett moved in closer, his thumb going in a circular motion on the tip.  
“You’re so hard Aleks. Every time you looked at me with those bloodshot eyes of yours make me want to fuck you.” 

“Dude I’m so hard right now it kinda hurts.” Aleks thought about how he needed to buy some more eye drops later too.  
Brett started to move his hand down and then back up again to really get some movement going on. Aleks bit his lip from making any super loud moaning and moved his hips into Brett’s hand.  
“You’re so eager for me to touch you, let me hear you though. I want to hear you every single noise you make.” Brett used his other hand to squeeze his thigh and start making slow circles in the inside.  
“Please Brett, fuck...that feels amazing. I want you to fuck me, please.” Aleks moaned and god feel Brett start to move faster on his cock. He wanted more.  
Brett smiled to himself and started pumping him faster, making sure to curl his wrist some the way he liked it as well. It translated very well to Aleks. “Yeah, I can fuck you, I’d like that a lot too.” 

After awhile Aleks sat up which made Brett go to a halt. He practically pounced onto the other and was happy to hear that Brett didn’t hit his head on the bottom board of the bed.  
“Let me blow you, please? You seen my mouth work so well all night, let me use it on you now.” Aleks rolled off the bed onto the floor and Brett quickly sat up. Usually he wasn’t one for getting on his knees on the hardwood floor though an opportunity like this with the most attractive guy he’d ever seen was an exception.  
"I’d love nothing more than to see you blow me.” Brett stood up in front of Aleks, who was already going for Brett’s zipper and button to work on undoing them. “I love to see the enthusiasm you have of you wanting to have my dick in your throat.” 

Aleks wasted no time and went for his waistband to pull his underwear now down. Aleks’ was practically drooling, he tried to calm himself from jumping straight into everything, though there was nothing straight about this. 

Aleks’ wrapped his hand around Brett’s shaft and could hear him inhale through his nose. Aleks’ moved in and ran a line from his balls to the tip with flat of his tongue. 

“Shit...you’re not holding back.” Brett laughed a little.  
“Why would I do that? I want to go as far as I can with you. I want to show you a good time, so let me do the work.” Aleks licked his bottom lip. He moved down and began to swirl his tongue all around the precum from the top.  
Brett’s hands were already in Aleks’ rough bleached hair. “That feels so good...fuck.” Aleks’ couldn’t help but to smile at hearing the other compliment his blowjob skills. It was something to be proud of.  
Aleks kept himself focused on blowing him so he don’t feel the need to start touching himself. Besides, once his mouth was off his dick he be begging to be fucked by him. It wasn’t like they hyped it up. 

“You’re doing so good. Holy shit Aleks!” Brett moaned loudly (he hoped Aleks’ neighbors below them didn’t have...thin floors) when Aleks started to deep throat him down. 

Aleks started to bob his head, his hand still holding the base of the other’s cock. He was pushing in as much as he could before pulling back out some a repeat. Brett tried to not buck his hips to accidentally choke him out. Unless he was going to be okay with that happening. That’s a different story.

Aleks hummed softly to himself as he continued to deep throat him. Brett could feel the heat pouring into his stomach.  
“Wait...stop. I don’t want to finish just yet.” Aleks’ ears perked up at that and pulled off. 

Brett motioned him to stand up he followed, wrapping his arms back around his neck as Brett moved his hand to the nape of Aleks’ neck. 

"Tell me how you want to be fucked.”  
“Rough. Don’t go slow on me either.”  
“Sounds reasonable to me.”  
“I’ll get the lube.” Aleks broke away and climbed onto the bed. He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out an almost empty bottle of lube and a condom, just perfectly placed together.  
“Lay down. Relax. Let me take over.” Brett took the lube from Aleks and put a generous in the palm of his left hand. Aleks’ was laying down, legs spread apart. “Fuck me, please.” 

Brett smirked at his begging and pressed a finger at Aleks’ hole, who moaned softly at the contact. Brett pushed into him slowly and started to curl his finger. 

“I’m adding a second one in...” Brett moved to where his neck and shoulder met and started to bite down on his skin roughly, pushing in a second finger and starting to stretch him out. “Fuck you’re so beautiful like this.” Brett purred before going back to making harsh marks onto his pale skin. 

Aleks hands were holding onto the comforter tightly, his eyes were tightly shut as Brett would tease his prostrate ever so lightly. 

“I think you’re just about ready.” Brett growled and pulled out of him. Aleks whined and let his arched back fall back to the bed. 

“Get on your hands and knees. Now.” Brett ripped the condom open and added on some extra lube, whatever now was left in the bottle.  
“Yes sir. Or whatever.” Aleks did as he was told and turned his head back to see what Brett was doing.  
Brett ran his hand down Aleks spine to his tailbone. “You ready?”  
“Fuck Brett I’ve been ready for the last hour. Please fuck me already.” 

Brett took the head of his cock and pressed it up against him, slowly moving into him. Aleks was groaning as Brett kept going until he was at a reasonable place. 

He moved his hand to the back of Aleks’ neck and pinned him down to the bed. “This is okay for you?”  
“Fucking yes.” Aleks grabbed back onto the comforter and felt Brett’s other hand dig his fingernails into the side of his hip.  
“I’m going to start moving.” Brett announced to him before starting out with a consistent pace of slowness. 

“Faster!” Aleks’ complained. He had enough of the teasing and enough of trying to be patient.  
Brett took the hand that was holding his hip and pulled back to slap his ass kind of hard. Just kind of.  
Aleks hissed through his teeth at the slap. He couldn’t believe he could get any more harder than he was though that was the kicker. 

Brett started to bring up the speed of his hips and could hear Aleks’ loudly moaning.  
“Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Aleks moaned as Brett thrusted into him. 

Brett spanked his ass so hard he could feel his own hand warming up. “Cum for me Aleks, let me know how much you like me fucking you!” 

“I love-Fuck! I love it! Fuck me harder Brett!” Aleks panted and with a couple more rough thrusts he let out an exasperated gasp. 

Brett finished up soon afterwards and let go of Aleks’ neck. “Holy shit.” He whispered to himself and slowly pulled out of him. Aleks’ hips dropped onto the mattress.  
Before he could get himself off the bed, Aleks got back up and turned around to give him one final kiss. “That was so good.” He grinned.  
Brett cleaned himself up in the bathroom down the hall and put his underwear back on. He walked back into the bedroom to see Aleks’ putting his own back on. 

“Oh, I can see my hand print.” Brett closed the door behind him and burst into laughter, looking at the giant hand mark on Alek's ass.  
“It really stings. Though nothing that a wake n bake can’t fix if it doesn’t go away by tonight.” Aleks shrugged it off and picked up the rest of his own clothes to throw into a hamper. 

“So...not to sound like a dick or anything but-“  
“Wondering about your weed?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Got you right here.” Aleks pointed to him the baggy with a very generous amount on his bookshelf.  
“I’ll get my wallet from my pants and pay you. Thanks.”

Aleks was silent for a bit before he cleared his throat, hand behind neck. “Hey Brett. Craazy question here; would you maybe like you know, maybe chill here for tonight? I mean it’s kind of late though I get if you have work tomorrow we could plan around that another day, you know, if you are okay with that and-“ 

Brett held up a hand to get him to stop rambling on. He got it. Aleks liked him a lot, and Brett felt the same. 

“I don’t have work tomorrow. I don’t want to walk home. I’ll stay with you.” Brett placed a kiss on Aleks’ forehead. 

The two got into Aleks’ twin sized bed and almost kind of worked that no one would be hanging off the edge. They kept pretty still after a few jabs to the ribs. Brett kept his arm around Aleks’ and pulled him in close, Aleks’ used Brett to support his head. 

“This might make me look like a stoner but-“  
“No you’ve proven that to me quite well. Go on though.”  
“...I want some before bed weed. We can share it if you want some too.” 

Brett laughed and nodded. Aleks turned to his bed side and pulled out an already rolled up joint and a lighter with a cow pattern on it. He handed it to Brett who placed it in his mouth and Aleks lit it up for him. 

“Beautiful.” Aleks smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaat Cow Chop fic?? Ye.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading :D 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com


End file.
